An AVSS captures video feeds from a number of cameras mounted at various locations in an aircraft. AVSSs are a feature of civilian aircraft in particular. Video data acquired by each camera are sent to a control unit of the AVSS through wired data communication lines in the aircraft. These video data can be collected, monitored and stored for various purposes including safety, maintenance and security. External access to the AVSS is possible via an access panel, known as a ground connection panel (GCP), located somewhere convenient on the outside of the aircraft. The GCP may be located on the belly fairing, for example.
It is known for the GCP to be provided with a video data connector via which the AVSS can be connected to ground support equipment (GSE), referred to in the following as a GSE unit, so as to form a data communication path between the AVSS and the GSE unit via which video data may be transmitted from the AVSS to the GSE unit. The GSE unit is a mobile and/or portable unit. It is known for the GSE unit to consist of, or include as part thereof, a computer, which has an appropriate software application installed thereon for displaying AVSS video data on the computer's display.
It is also known for the GCP to be provided with a power input connector, so that, when power from the aircraft is not available, power can be provided to the aircraft externally by connecting a power supply cable to the power input connector. The AVSS can thus be powered externally in the absence of power from the aircraft's own power supply. For this purpose, a power supply cable connects a suitable external power supply to the power input connector. The external power supply is matched to that required by the aircraft, for example 115 V AC at a frequency of 400 Hz.